Payment
by Tobi-The-Puppet
Summary: Mano has been oversleeping and Chou doesn't like it one bit.
1. Quills part 1

Chou looked around the air force base, making sure everything was in order. He wanted to make sure everything was clean and prefect and it was. Nodding his head he walking to the table that was there along with four chairs and sat down with a long sigh. He looked over at the table, eyeing a few quills. For a brief moment he remembers where he got them, and where they at him.

"Master!" said a clam and gentle voice behind him. Chou looked over his shoulder and waved hello. "Evening Rosefinch. I see you're up." he replied back to her. Rosefinch walks over to a chair that was across from him and sets. "So," Chou started out, glancing over at her. "I take it that the other two are asleep or?"

Rosefinch snickered "No, Burly is getting food from the cafeteria."

"What about Mano?" he asked darkly, tilting his head a bit.

She paused for a moment, trying to remember what he was doing, but she couldn't cause he never told her. Just then a loud whooshing sound was heard which made them turn around to see Mano. He looked over at them and gulped when he sew Chou giving him daggers. Taking a deep breath he walks over to them.

He picks the chair that was besides Rosefinch and sat.

It was an awkward silence for the moment beginning. It was not unlit Rose got up and told them that she was going to check on Burly. Leaving Mano and Chou alone. "So, Mano." Chou spook which made Mano's skin crawl in fear. He reaches into a pocket and pulled out a cigar. "I've been noticing that you been sleeping in more often then before," he said putting the cigar in his mouth and pulling out a box of matches out from his pocket. Mano nodded his head. It was normal for him to sleep for a short time before practice, but now, he's sleeping in longer then before and its making them stop practicing since they have to wait for him.

"And it's effecting the whole air base." Chou addressed to him looking over to him as he light his match. Mano was afraid of him, no he wasn't just afraid of him he was terrified of him, and since he and him were alone it makes it worse, much worse. There's no one here to stop Chou this time. "Mano." Mano flitches and looked over at Chou and got a puff of smoke in his face. He couched and fans away the smoke. "Come over he for a second."

His eyes suddenly widen when heard Chou's command. Chou's voice sounded a bit, gravelly. But he had to do it, he is the leader after all, even if he's afraid he must obey him. He took a deep breath, got out of his seat, and walked over to him. Mano didn't notice that Chou was holding a quill in his hand. He eyed at Mano as he stood in front of him. He patted the table with his right as he rested his head on the other. Mano did as he was told and placed his right hand on the table.

Chou suddenly slammed his left hand onto his hand. Mano made a sharp gasped as he felt a sharp pain in hand. He looked over at it and saw a long and thick quill sticking right out of it. His breathing became quick and heavy. As he grabs it with his other hand, again he felt the pain again, but it was more painful this time. The reason for that was that there were two quills stabbed into it now.

"Mano."

Mano quickly tried to get free but the two quills were at odd angles. Each one was crossing each other, making it harder for him to get free since he had to move the other one to get free, and they were in the table pretty deep and didn't seem to budge when he used all his strengthen.

"Mano. I'm talking to you." Chou stated, his voice sounding dead. "You have to pay for your oversleeping." Mano gulped again but harder.


	2. Quills part 2

"6, 7, and 8." Chou says as he stabs another quill into Mano's pinned hands. His hands begin to tremble in pain and he quietly began to sob as blood began to drip from the table and onto the floor. Chou chuckled darkly as he plucks one of the quills that were sticking out. "I'm running out of quills Mano." he mentioned to him as he moves his hands away and crossing them. Mano lifted up his head to stare at him with his hate. He only laughed, "Hey it's not **my** fault Mano."

There was suddenly a whooshing sound. "Chou may I have a word with you?" spook a low male's voice sounding a little bit disturbed at what he is seeing. Chou turned and glared at the man. "What do you want Nohands?"

The one called No Hand scowled at him. "I **was **going to ask you if you were busy to help me something, now I'm questioning on what you are doing to Mano!" Glancing over to Mano whose face was pleading to him for face.

Chou chuckled as he reached down into his pocket, pulling out another cigar. "I'm just telling Mano that he needs to wake up more earlier since he has been sleeping in lately then normal." He said with a smirk on his face.

NoHands didn't believe him when he saw what the man was doing. "It looks like you're torturing him."

The man pulled out the box of matches.

"Chou!" NoHand, Chou (who was now putting away the box.), and Mano turned or looked to the voice. Appearing to Rosefinch and Burly with horrifying look on their faces as the hold trays of food. "By the guardians of the Hidden Kingdom." Rosefinch spook as she got closer, handing Chou his food, and placing hers on the table that part of it have been covered in blood. "Chou, what the hell did you do to him?!" She asked him, her tone mixing with anger and horror. Burly walked beside NoHands, staring at Chou with a confuses look on his face.

Chou made his way around them and went under a tube with his tray of food in his hands. "Discipline. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm getting to my room to eat in peace." He told them as the tube sucked him up.

Burly and NoHands traded looks then looked over to Mano and Rosefinch. She appeared to be trying to pull out the quills the kept his hands in place on the table. But each time she placed one out, Mano scream or yelped at the blood screaming pain he felt.

"What the hell did he do to these quills? They feel rougher then normal." She told them as she went on the next one. Then the next one and the next one.


End file.
